Talk:Homework/@comment-71.244.104.162-20110124194524
Cassie's Charms Homework (1/24): Ron Weasley: "Wingardium Leviosa!" Hermione: "You're saying it wrong. It's Wing-gar-dium Levi-o-sa, make the 'gar' nice and long." — Hermione on the proper way to say the incantationsrc The Hover Charm is a charm used to make objects levitate. It is one of the earliest recorded Spells of the Wizarding world, with its origins in ancient England.1 It is a basic spell taught to first years at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The hand movement is very specific: a swish and flick. Its incantation is Wingardium Leviosa.2 Name Dates Uses Dobby the house-elf 1992 He used this spell to drop pudding on the Dursley kitchen floor in 1992.3 Harry Potter ■1992 ■1996 ■1997 ■He used this charm to levitate two cakes containing Sleeping Draught in 1992.4 ■During the Battle of the Department of Mysteries, He used the hover charm to let the brains in the Thought Chamber fly. ■During the Battle over Little Whinging, he used this charm to prevent the sidecar he was riding in from plummeting to the ground after it is separated from Sirius Black's motorcycle. Hermione Granger ■1991 ■1997 ■1998 ■She was the first student in her Charms class to master this spell. At the same time she tried to instruct Ron Weasley on the correct pronunciation of the incantation, much to his annoyance.2 ■She also used this spell in December of 1997 to levitate an unconscious Harry Potter onto his bed after he was attacked by Nagini. ■In 1998 she used this spell to free Ron Weasley from wreckage in Xenophilius Lovegood's house after an Erumpent horn exploded. Lee Jordan 1996 He used this charm to levitate nifflers into Dolores Umbrdge's office to irritate her. Although, in the end, Hagrid got blamed for it. Professor Snape October 1996 He used this charm so that he could examine a cursed necklace without touching it. Ron Weasley ■1991 ■1998 ■He used this spell to defeat a troll which Professor Quirinus Quirrell had released into the school on Halloween of 1991.2 ■In 1998, he used this spell on a twig to move it into position in order to press the place at the roots of the Whomping Willow that make it hold still. 5 Xenophilius Lovegood 1998 He used this spell in the attempt to clear the wreckage that was on his staircase in order to apprehend Harry Potter during the confrontation at his house in 1998.6 Other PractitionersEdit ■Bellatrix Lestrange 7 ■Colin Creevey 8 ■Dean Thomas 8 ■Professor Flitwick ■Fred Weasley 8 ■George Weasley 8 ■Katie Bell 9 ■Luna Lovegood 8 ■Quirinus Quirrell10 ■Sirius Black 8 Behind the scenesEdit■The fictional character Babbitty may have used this spell to levitate a horse.11 ■In Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, the trio does not use this spell to stop the Whomping Willow from moving, however they know the spell. It is only in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows that they use the spell to stop the tree. ■A potential variation of this spell is Alarte Ascendare, used by Gilderoy Lockhart to unintentionally send a snake flying into the air. ■If Professor Flitwick's story on Wizard Baruffio is true, then saying "Swish and Slick" instead of "Swish and Flick", will conjure a buffalo directly on top of the caster. ■This may have been the spell that Bill and Charlie Weasley used to levitate the tables and have a fight with them. ■The first question of the 1995 Theory of Charms exam required students to give the incantation and wand movement for a Hover Charm. EtymologyEditWingardium Leviosa is a combination of "wing" and "levitate." AppearancesEdit■Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (First appearance) ■Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (film) ■Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (video game) ■Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (First identified as Hover Charm) ■Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (film) ■Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (video game) ■Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban ■Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (video game) (GBA version only) ■Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (video game) ■Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix ■Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film) ■Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game) ■Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film) ■Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (video game) ■Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows ■Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1 (video game) ■Lego Harry Potter: Years 1-4 ■Harry Potter: Spells